Nameless, Faceless, Magic
by battousaisgirl16
Summary: Sequel to "Amplification Magic" Tag to 5X01. Hotch gets some visitors in the hospital. Fem!Harry/Reid. ONESHOT.


**Happy New Year! I hope you like it.**

**I got some requests for a translation of Reid's message in my last story "Amplification Magic" I am sorry I had forgotten at first. I have gone back and added it to the end of the chapter.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Nameless, Faceless, Magic

Agent Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner was on the edge of wakefulness when he heard the door to his hospital room open. He fought towards consciousness. As he opened his eyes he saw the youngest member of his team sit down heavily in a chair by the bed. Hotch watched as Reid adjusted his leg and set his crutches out of the way. It had been a week since Hotch had first woken in the hospital. Rossi told him of Reid's injury after the agent was out of surgery. He was worried and was glad to see the young man was okay, considering. He didn't speak until Reid had settled fully into the chair.

"Reid?" the young man jumped.

"Oh, you're awake. Sorry, if I woke you."

Hotch shook his head slightly "No, don't worry about it. I was waking up already."

"I would have come earlier" Reid smiled a bit before continuing "I wasn't too excited about being in a hospital again after surgery" the smile faded "and I wanted to give you some space, didn't want to be too pushy."

"Understandable, but a visit or chat every now and again is nice."

"That's what I thought." Reid took a breath "I'm not going to try and convince you that I understand, just know that I am here if you need anything."

At this point the door opened again and Hotch was surprised to see Amaryllis walked-in.

"There you are. I didn't think you would have to park that far back."

She let out a small laugh "A bit, but then I went onto floor at first" she walked over to shake Hotch's hand.

He held in a wince as he grasped her delicate hand "Amaryllis, it is good to see you. I see you came to take care of Reid."

"Yes. The reason for this hospitalization isn't super top secret, so here I am."

"Amaryllis" Reid warned. She sighed and sat down next to him.

"I know, I know, no fishing. Be happy I didn't use my connections at the American Magical Government to dig around." The trio chuckled for a moment before silencing. Amaryllis paused for a second before speaking again.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know it doesn't make anything better but I honestly don't know what else to say. There aren't words for it."

Hotch waited for a beat before responding "There helpful words would be 'We got him.'"

Both of his visitors nodded their agreement and Amaryllis spoke again.

"I can't tell you that but I might be able to help a bit with those." She gestured to his many bandages.

Hotch down at himself, then around to passing nurses and doctors "A miraculous recovery wouldn't exactly go unnoticed" he joked.

She mocked offense "You doubt the great Amaryllis Potter, most powerful witch of the century. Well at least that's what the Daily Prophet says and of course, whatever the Prophet prints must be the truth" she ended sarcastically.

Reid full on laughed at that and even Hotch couldn't hold in a chuckle at the British woman's antics. But the movement caused some of his stitches to pull and though he held back a sound of pain, both his visitors caught his flinch. Amaryllis stood and held her hands over his stab wounds. She looked concerned but not overly so.

"I just pulled at some stitches" he reasoned.

"I know but I said I would look didn't I." the trio was silent while Amaryllis worked.

"They are in good shape for being so recent. You are in right about me not being able to completely heal them. I staved off some small infections that cropped up. And I sped the healing up a bit, not enough to be unnatural but a little. They also shouldn't scar as much now. I would do something for the pain but it could have negative affects with what they are giving you. Sorry I can't do more."

Hotch was quick to disagree "No. You have done more than enough. Thank you."

Amaryllis sat back down. She and Reid stayed another 15 minutes or so. They didn't talk about anything in particular, bouncing from topic to topic. They basically did everything they could to keep Hotch distracting for the time they were there. A doctor came in and asked them to leave so he could check up on Hotch.

They quickly made their excuses, knowing that they shouldn't crowd Hotch too much. Spencer promised to stop in again. Hotch didn't need them to stay and he knew that if they were here too long it would start to irritate him. They had been there just long enough and there visit had served its purpose. They had offered their support, Hotch knew they were there if he needed them, and they did it without nagging Hotch watched them walk down the hall as the doctor puttered about. He saw how good Amaryllis was for Reid and was grateful to the both of them.

* * *

**There you go. It is short I know but it wasn't really meant to be long. As I said before these stories that I am writing are meant to fit into the episodes like deleted scenes or next story will be "The Slave of Duty and Magic." I can't promise a time, school has started again, but I will work on it and try not to take too long.  
**

**I really hope you liked it. Review with any praise or questions you have for me. **


End file.
